


Ride the Whirlwind

by Morgana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: One of the best things about fucking Steve Rogers was how very, very easy it was to get America’s National Icon off.





	1. Chapter 1

One of the best things about fucking Steve Rogers was how very, very easy it was to get America’s National Icon off.

Tony guessed that Steve’s super-sensitivity to touch was a side effect of the serum, but he really didn’t care enough to ask. He was too busy reaping the benefits to bother, especially when those benefits included being able to make Captain Fucking America come in his pants like a fifteen year old right in the middle of the street. To be fair, the post-battle adrenaline high they were both riding probably helped the hair trigger along, but Tony didn’t mind, not when all it had taken was an ‘accidental’ glance with the back of his gauntlet over the front of Steve’s pants to make Steve draw in a sharp breath. Tony had looked at Steve in time to see him clench his jaw and he’d caught the little flutter of his eyelashes, and Jesus. That was just too fucking hot.

Somehow, Tony managed to make it through the rest of the post-battle fray: holding the brief press gaggle, meeting with first responders for an immediate debrief, setting out the first markers for the construction crews that will arrive soon, and dealing with the everpresent kids that have to be constantly shooed away from the live wires and unstable debris. He did it all in a sort of erotic haze, his mind only half on what he was doing, while his body hummed with equal parts need and anticipation. When he was finally done, he didn’t waste any time at all in heading over to Steve to ‘offer him a ride back to the Tower’.

As soon as they were in the air, Tony switched their comms over to a private channel. “Just so we’re clear... you realize that you’re getting fucked within an inch of your life tonight, right?”

Steve laughed. “I sure hope so.”

“You’re just lucky I didn’t make up some flimsy-ass excuse to drag you off right there and then,” Tony told him. ‘Do you have any fucking clue how hot that was?”

“Tell me.” Steve’s voice was already getting breathless. “What’d it do to you?”

“Fuck,” Tony swore, tightening his grip on Steve’s waist. “Made me so fucking hard, Steve, you don’t even know. Watching you come like that just cause I brushed you...”

“Yeah? Was it seeing me come in front of everybody or knowing you did it?” Steve let out a little moan that sounded like -

Tony pulled up short into a hover position, then turned his attention to Steve. The HUD automatically read his vitals - heartbeat and breathing elevated, body temp climbing despite their elevation... “Shit. You’re already ready to go again, aren’t you?”

Steve let out a little whine. “I can’t help it. The armor... it vibrates just a little, and when I’m pressed up against it and you start talking about -”

There was no possible way Tony could hold back his delighted laugh. “Fuck, baby, like I’m ever gonna complain about _that_. I just don’t wanna miss it.” He amped up thrusters by one percent and his repulsor by three percent to keep stationary, knowing that it would increase the vibration. “Think you can make it back to the Tower before you lose it again?”

“Not if you keep doing _that_ ,” Steve moaned, and yeah, that was definitely him trying to thrust against Tony’s leg in midair. “Fuck, Tony...”

“Not tonight,” he teased. “Tonight’s definitely a ‘fuck Steve’ night.” But he put the suit in motion again, although maybe just a little bit slower than before. “Over and over again, until you’re begging me to stop because you just can’t take anymore.”

“Yes, _please_.” Tony could feel Steve rock against the armor a little harder, and he tightened his grip and boosted thrusters again.

“Hold still,” he ordered. “You wanna get off on the suit that bad, you’re gonna have to keep still for me and take it like a good boy.” And okay, so he wasn’t above exploiting Steve’s little obedience kink, but he wasn’t about to be sorry for it, not when it earned him that little whimper in response. “You can do that for me, can’t you, baby? Listen to me while you’re pressed up against the suit that you want to come all over?”

Steve moaned, and really, if anyone on Earth had a clue that Captain America could make a sound like that, they’d have the stars and stripes off him in an instant. “Y-yeah. I want - God, Tony...”

Tony smiled and took them into a loop that he knew would make Steve press up against the suit a little closer. ‘I know. You wanna fuck the suit.” And right now, he was having a hard time remembering why he’d said no the first time Steve had asked. “What if I said I was thinking about it?”

“Really?” Steve sounded like he’d just been told he was about to get every Christmas and birthday gift he’d ever asked for. “You - ohhhh, fuck - you mean it?”

Pulling up above the launchpad, Tony kept the thrusters high as he started lowering them, engaging the back repulsors as well to up the vibration. “Just thinking about it,” he warned. “But I could make it so all I have to do is take off the belt and hip piece and then I can wear the rest while I fuck you... maybe plug you up before we go out on a training exercise, then bend you over as soon as we get back.”

“Oh, God, I -” Steve groaned, and Tony knew he was remembering the last time he’d been plugged for a training exercise. He’d never seen Cap fail quite so badly at Capture the Flag that day. “Christ. That - yeah, fuck, yeah, I want that.”

“You’re close, aren’tcha?” He boosted both thrusters and repulsors again until they were just inches off the ground. “Gonna come all over the inside of those special patriotic panties I made you for me?”

It was a particularly kinky way to refer to the new waterproof weave he’d incorporated into the weave of the Captain America uniform, one that never failed to rev Steve up. Tony didn’t know if it was because it brought Cap into their sex life and therefore dirtied up America’s Golden Boy a little, or if had more to do with him being the one to make the uniform (and make it so Steve could come in it and have nobody know about it), but he wasn’t about to question it, not when they both got off hard on it. “Fuck, yeah,” Steve gasped, and Tony made his move. He dropped them to the launchpad, cut power to thrusters and repulsors, then grabbed Steve’s ass and squeezed hard.

That was all it took. Steve shoved his hips forward and moaned, his head falling back as he rode out what looked like a pretty damn spectacular orgasm. “Yeah, that’s it,” Tony crooned. “That’s my good boy, coming like that for me, so sweet. Fuck, yeah, Steve. So fucking hot.”

Steve slumped against him for a few seconds once he was done, then looked up at him, his eyes glittering brightly. “Take off the suit.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony laughed and gave him a little push back. “Gotta gimme some space for that, babe.”

“Hurry up,” Steve said, moving back far enough to let the removal sequence activate. “I wanna blow you. Now.”

Jesus. That was definitely enough to make Tony resolve to tweak the stripping algorithm for speed as soon as possible. As it was, he had to restrain himself from trying to help with the process, knowing that would only slow it down, but damn, it was hard to keep his steps measured and even when there was a horny supersoldier just waiting to blow him at the end of the walk. He was fully expecting to see Steve leaning up against the wall watching Tony’s custom launch pad take his suit off, but he was _not_ expecting to see him on his knees just two steps away when he emerged from the suit-up area. “Holy shit,” Tony gasped. “You mean -”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. Right here.” His hands twitched, but he kept them at his sides until Tony reached him. “Can I?”

“Like I’m ever gonna say no to you when you look at me like that,” Tony told him. “Go right ahead, baby. You do whatever you want. Call it a reward for being so good for me on the way home.”

Steve whimpered a little and raised his hands to basically tear Tony’s jeans open and yank them and his boxer briefs down enough in front to get his cock out. As soon as he was free, one big hand closed around him and stroked, and Tony groaned. “God, that’s good. Shit, you really want it, huh?”

The only answer he got was Steve’s mouth closing around the tip of his dick and sucking hard. “Fuck, yeah,” Tony hissed, shoving forward just a little. “Get it good and wet, baby.” And Steve didn’t waste any time following instructions - he went right to work, sliding down halfway with one go, then almost all the way off, sucking him with long, wet strokes that were absolutely fucking perfect.

Tony groaned and threaded his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Love it when you’re so hot for my dick you just gotta have it,” he told him. “Don’t care who sees, do you? You’d suck me off right in front of Fury himself if he showed up right now, wouldn’t you?” Steve moaned around him, and Tony shuddered. Fuck, that was good. “Yeah, you would. You’re such a fucking slut, baby, and it’s so fucking hot.”

He knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with Steve sucking him like he was trying to strip chrome off a bumper, but then this was just the appetizer, something to take the edge off for both of them, so Tony wasn’t about to try to slow it down. “Deeper,” he urged Steve. “Gonna come in, like, three seconds, here, and I want you to get it all. You want it, don’tcha?”

Steve just moaned and shoved down further, pushing forward until Tony could feel the head of his cock nudge at the back of Steve’s throat. He heard Steve choke just a bit, felt his throat work around him, and that was it - he was gone, coming in hot, sweet bursts that were just too good to be believed. It was enough of a struggle to keep his knees from giving out that Tony almost didn’t remember to pull back enough to let Steve get it on his tongue, but Steve’s hands closed on his hips and squeezed, a silent plea that helped him come back to himself in time to make sure Steve got at least a decent taste.

“Fuck, that was... God, you’re amazing,” he told Steve when he could manage to form words again. Grinning down at Steve, he gave him a second to bask in the praise before he stepped back and said, “Okay, soldier, up and at ‘em. C’mon, on your feet.”

Steve scrambled up and Tony took a minute to enjoy the view while he put himself back to rights, pulling his jeans back up and tucking his dick away. “Parade rest,” he ordered Steve, watching him slide smoothly into position without even thinking about it. And seriously, _movement_ had no business being that hot, but then again, it was _Steve_ , who could make just breathing hot as fuck.

“You know, that was a pretty risky move, there,” Tony told him conversationally, unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up first one sleeve and then the other as he walked over towards him. “I mean, just think of the paps who’d give their right _everything_ for a chance to get that on film - Captain America sucking Iron Man off at the top of Avengers Tower? That’s tabloid gold right there, Cap.”

Steve drew in a sharp breath. Tony moved around to his side and reached out to stroke a hand down his spine, sliding all the way down to squeeze his ass. “What got you going there, huh? The thought of everybody seeing what a slut you are for my cock, or knowing it would be all about Cap and Iron Man instead of Steve and Tony?”

“Both,” Steve said in a low, tight voice.

Tony reached around to cup his cock, giving him just a hint of pressure through the thick weave of his uniform. “I think it’s more one than the other, though, don’t you?”

He could see Steve’s throat work as he swallowed. “Not the part about the tabloids, but what you said about Captain America sucking Iron Man off...” Steve broke off on a groan as Tony flexed his fingers, squeezing him just a little. “God.”

“You like that, huh? Like the thought of what people would say if they knew Captain America was a world class cocksucker? Like knowing there’s this dirty little secret under the superhero uniforms?” Tony started up a slow rub, moving up and down Steve’s length. “Just like when I fuck you right before a callout and you go out and fight evil with come running out of you.”

“Yeah,” Steve moaned, and Tony could feel a shudder run through him as he fought the urge to thrust into Tony’s hand. “Like everything you do to me, but when it’s like this... fuck.”

“The team’s gonna be back soon,” he said conversationally, still keeping his movement slow. “They’ll walk through that door and be able to look out the windows and see their fearless leader standing out here just inches from losing it in his pants like the greenest recruit, all because Iron Man put a hand on his dick...”

Of course, JARVIS would alert him the second the Avengers got near an elevator, but Tony wasn’t above a little bit of a mindfuck, particularly when it helped get Steve off this hard. He pressed down a little and began rubbing faster. “One of these days I’m gonna make you come so much it’ll leak right through the suit,” he murmured. “Get you so fucking filthy wet with it that nobody’ll miss seeing how bad you want it. They’ll all know what a slut you are then, Cap.”

Steve groaned and Tony saw his fingers flex in their position against his back. He whined faintly in the back of his throat and breathed, “Yes. Please, Tony.”

“You like that, huh? Like the thought of coming over and over again in your suit?” Tony was rubbing hard and fast now, and he could see from the way Steve’s whole body was tightening that it wouldn’t be much longer. “Fuck, Cap, you’re gonna lose it for me, aren’tcha? Come right out here for anyone that’s looking to see?”

Steve nodded frantically, hips twitching once before he managed to get himself back under control. “So close, Tony. Gonna - oh, God -”

“Go on,” Tony growled. “Fucking shoot in those dress blues, Captain.”

He felt Steve’s cock jerk hard under his hand as Steve moaned, pulsing out come that didn’t ever soak through to the pristine Captain America uniform. Tony stroked him right through it, waiting until Steve gasped, “Stop,” before he let his hand drop and kissed him.

“At ease, Cap.” He smacked his ass lightly. “C’mon, let’s go hit the showers and get something to eat. You’ve got a long night ahead of you and you’re gonna need those extra calories.”


	3. Chapter 3

Despite what many people might think, Tony Stark really did know a thing or two about art. He couldn’t help it - a lifetime of being dragged to this museum benefit and that exclusive auction had left their marks. But no statue or painting he’d ever seen could come close to matching the beauty of Steve Rogers spread out across his bed.

It was like a Renaissance painting come to life - acres and acres of smooth, pale skin that just begged for Tony’s hands and mouth to mark them up. Not that he _could_ , or at least, not for long, but both of them certainly enjoyed his efforts. Tony ran a hand down Steve’s spine, watching the play of muscles under his skin as he shifted on the bed. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he told him. “I could spend all night just watching you move, you know that?”

“I sure hope not,” Steve said, turning his head to grin up at Tony. “Because I was promised you’d be doing a lot more than just _looking_ when you got me into bed.”

Tony laughed and leaned down to kiss him, nuzzling along his jaw while his hands eased a little further down, following the decidedly _un_ subtle arch of Steve’s back. “You smell so good,” he murmured in his ear. “Fresh out of the shower, all clean for me.”

He watched a blush move down the back of Steve’s neck. Steve’s blushes were things of wonder - he had a truly filthy mouth, but sometimes the tamest inferences could turn him into a ripe tomato. “Tony...”

“Tony, what?” Tony nipped his ear and palmed his ass, squeezing one cheek. “I’m not supposed to tell you just how much I like it when you get yourself clean just for me? Because I know this was for me, baby. And you know why, don’t you?”

“Because you asked me to?” Steve hedged, and God, Tony loved it when he played the blushing virgin, especially after he’d been so beautifully filthy out there on the landing strip. Besides, the way his hips moved against the bed, then back into Tony’s hands said clearer than words that he knew just where they were headed and he was every hit as hungry for it as Tony was.

“Mmmmhmmm, you’re damn right I did,” Tony hummed, dropping a kiss on the back of his neck. “Remember the first time I did this?” he asked as he started making his way down Steve’s spine, breathing the words hotly against his skin. “You just about came off the bed...”

Steve sucked in a sharp breath as two fingers stroked down along his crease while Tony’s tongue paused to lick a wet circle over the middle of his back. “I didn’t think you were serious about it.”

Teeth scraped over muscle briefly. “But I was.” Tony rubbed the pad of one finger over Steve’s hole. “Wanna give me the lube, sweetheart?”

He heard Steve fumble in the bedside drawer for a bit before a tube was pressed into his hand. But Tony didn’t go for the lube right away - instead, he laid it by Steve’s hip and nudged his legs apart, making a space for himself so he could ease down between them. And then he was six inches from Steve’s absolute masterpiece of an ass. Tony stroked his hands over it, tracing the swell, then carefully parted the cheeks, leaned in, and breathed out, a hot wash of air directly over sensitive skin.

“God, Tony!” Steve’s reaction never failed to settle right in the pit of his stomach, making him feel at once humbled by the fact that this god on earth allowed him to get this close, and ten feet tall at the same time, simply because he’d been the one to show Steve this kind of pleasure for the first time. Tony held back, counted silently to three, then licked slowly over Steve’s hole, exulting in the moan he pulled out of him in response. “Ohhhh my God...”

“I keep telling you that it’s just Tony, but if you wanna elevate me to god status, I’m not gonna argue,” Tony teased, then set to work. He kissed, sucked, licked, and nibbled at the edge of Steve’s hole, never sticking with any one action long enough to give Steve a chance to anticipate what might be coming next. This wasn’t about anything but teasing, playing and enjoying himself, hearing Steve’s moans give way to whimpers and whines as Tony toyed with his body. He kept things lush, hot, and wet, then when he knew Steve was relaxing into it, he backed off and blew a light stream of cool air over him, just to hear Steve yelp.

Steve squirmed, pushing his ass back into Tony’s face in a silent demand for more, and Tony was only too happy to give it to him. He alternated between hungry lapping and sweet, sucking kisses before he pushed forward, just barely pressing in with the tip of his tongue. Steve barked out a hoarse cry that was a garbled mix of Tony’s name and about three swear words, his legs shifting restlessly on the bed as he obviously tried not to just rub off on the sheets.

Tony reached out for the lube and backed off so Steve would be able to hear him flick the cap open. He smiled as he watched the shiver run through Steve in response while he slicked several fingers up. “Need something, Cap?” he asked casually. “Cause you seem kinda... tense.”

“God, I need - please, fingers or cock, just... something, Tony,” Steve whined, and that was seriously never going to get old, _Captain Fucking America_ literally _begging_ to get fucked. Even better was how, when Tony pressed two fingers against his hole, he pushed back against them, so eager for them that he just had to shove himself down onto them. “Fuck, yeah...”

“That feel good?” Tony twisted them slowly as he pushed all the way in, then back out, beginning a slow, easy fingerfuck. He knew it wouldn’t be quite enough, wouldn’t offer Steve what he was really wanting, but it would ramp the pleasure up just a little bit, and that was all he wanted right now. “Like having something filling you up?”

“Yeah,” he panted, fingers digging into the sheets, hips twitching as he fought against the urge to just roll with it and outright fuck back against Tony’s fingers. “Yeah, but I want - God, Tony, more?”

Tony clucked his tongue against his teeth. “Not yet. Gotta let it build up, don’t wanna rush it, do you?” Steve’s whine said all too clearly that he _did_ want to rush it, and Tony chuckled, then smacked Steve’s ass when he saw him thrust down against the bed. “Don’t you dare.”

Steve moaned and shuddered, but didn’t try to move like that again. “Sorry,” he whimpered. “I just - you feel so good, and I want -”

“I know,” Tony told him. “But we’re doing this at _my_ pace tonight.” He stretched out full length next to Steve, shoving his fingers in deep and holding them still while he pressed up against Steve’s side and kissed his neck. “And I want to completely,” Kiss. “Thoroughly,” Kiss. “Wreck you,” Kiss. “Tonight.” Kiss.

That earned him another all-over body shudder. “It’s not gonna take long if you keep going like that,” Steve warned him, and Tony smiled. He knew just how much Steve could take, and they were _far_ from his limits. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to turn the heat up another notch...

A third finger pressed in and Steve groaned, bucking back against it before he caught himself. Tony didn’t bother to slap his ass again - instead, he just pulled all three fingers almost all the way out, teased the tips at the edge of Steve’s hole, then shoved deep. The sounds he drew from Steve’s mouth with that little maneuver were so sweet that he just had to repeat it several times before he pressed firmly against Steve’s prostate. “How close are you, sweetheart?”

“Oh, God,” was Steve’s shaky answer. “I’m - ohhhh, fuck, Tony. If you keep doing that....”

Tony laughed again and bit Steve’s shoulder, then pressed again. “That close, huh?” He eased up, slowly twisting as he pulled out, then pushed back in with just two fingers, wiggling a little as he shoved in deep. “Gotta say, I kinda like the idea of watching you come just on my fingers. Think you can do that?” When Steve nodded frantically, Tony rocked the heel of his hand against him. “Turn over for me? Wanna see you shoot all over yourself.”

“Tonyyyy,” Steve whined, but he pushed himself to his hands and knees anyway, pulling one leg up as he turned over, hugging it close. Tony used the opportunity to give him the third finger back, knowing it would feel even fuller with the change in position, and from the way Steve gasped, it was especially good. “Ohhhhh my God!”

“That’s it,” Tony purred, and while Steve’s back and ass were works of art, they were nothing compared to the sheer perfection of a hot, horny, _hard_ Steve splayed out and inches from orgasm right in front of him. “C’mon, Steve, fuck yourself on my fingers. Lemme see it.”

And Christ, that was a show! Steve immediately started moving, abs and hips undulating as he drove himself down on Tony’s fingers, groaning when Tony rewarded his effort with a solid rub over his prostate. “God, Tony, don’t - don’t do that or I’ll -”

Tony smirked at him and did it again. “I want you to,” he told him. “Wanna see you wrecked, remember? Just like the first time, when you were absolutely shocked that it could feel this fucking good.” He twisted his fingers again and let his pinky press up against the outside, like he might actually try to shove it in as well. “That was so fucking hot. I still jerk off to it.”

He had no clue if it was the threat/promise of another finger or the dirty talk, but Steve let out a strangled moan and Tony watched his cock jerk as he shot off. And that was another thing he was never going to get over, seeing Steve come untouched, watching his dick twitch and fire one white streak after another to land on his abs while he gasped for breath like he’d run a marathon. “Yeah, that’s it,” Tony said, rubbing his prostate right through it until he shuddered and whined a faint protest. “Fuck, you’re so - Jesus, Steve.”

Tony took a minute to reach out and grab the water bottle from the nightstand and take a drink, swishing it around briefly in his mouth before he put it back and started to ease his fingers free, but Steve whimpered and reached up to pull him down for a kiss. “Don’t,” he whispered against Tony’s mouth. “Like feeling full like this.”

“God, you’re gonna kill me,” Tony groaned, resting his forehead against Steve’s while he did his best to ignore the scream of protest his dick sent up at the thought of not getting inside Steve _rightthefucknowthisinstant_. Still, he gave Steve what he asked for, kissing him while flexing his fingers slightly inside him, letting him savor the feeling a little longer.

Steve grinned at him when they broke for air. “I’d say you’ll die happy, but I think I know a way to make you even happier,” he teased, one hand sliding down over Tony’s chest and stomach to palm his cock through his underwear. “What’s the line? Is that a heat-seeking missile in your pocket, Mr Stark, or are you just happy to see me?”

God, Tony loved it when Steve got like this, playful and almost drunk on sex and orgasm. He pushed his hips forward into Steve’s hand and laughed. “It’s both, sweetheart. Your very own heat-seeking missile, no pockets needed.”

It was cheesy as hell, but Steve didn’t mind. Tony counted it as one of the benefits of having a lover that hadn’t heard every single bad pickup line fifty times over - all those cheesy old bits were still fresh and at least a little funny to him. And indeed, Steve’s grin got bigger and brighter as he rubbed along Tony’s length and kissed him. “So if it’s mine, lemme have it.”


End file.
